The invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) which is electrically connected to an anode and a source.
Such LEDs are used in a plurality of applications wherein light is to be emitted at low energy consumption. A typical application for such LEDs is the use for signalling a specific status like a stand-by mode, an activating mode or a failure of an electrical device. In such applications, the LED is usually supplied with a small amount of energy to induce a small amount of light radiation from the LED sufficient to effect the signalling. In other applications LEDs are used to illuminate a field or region for a use like e.g. in a hand torch or a lamp installed in a vehicle like a car or an aircraft. In such appliances a high amount of energy is provided to the LED to induce a high amount of light radiation from said LED.
In general, the LED produces as a side effect a certain amount of heat when being provided with electrical energy. This heat must be removed from the LED which is usually achieved by heat radiation from the LED body or a coupling of the LED to a heat-dissipating element in order to avoid damage to the LED due to overheating.